You Wish
by Hannahbanana2014
Summary: So, did anyone mention that the White Witch had a daughter? No, ok. Well she does and she goes by the name of Esteria. Edmund was fooled once by the White Witch. Will he get fooled again or find love? Takes place after Prince Caspian. Edmund/OC Lucy/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any characters, except for OC's**

Queen Lucy the Valiant stood on the balcony of her room that overlooked all of Narnia. She was in deep thought. Earlier that day she found out that her two older siblings, Peter and Susan, were leaving Narnia. After they defeated the Telmarines Aslan granted them freedom to reign over Narnia once again. Now, her older brother and sister claim that their "time is up" whatever that means. So Lucy Pevensie was now going to rule without them, with Caspian and Ed's help of course. The brunette took a sip of the tea she was drinking, when there was a knock at the door. She placed her tea down and turned her head in that direction.

"Come in," she said softly but loud enough for the receiving person from behind the door to hear. "I knew you'd be in here, Lu." Her older brother stated as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Well yes, it is _my_ room." She said in a snarky tone, causing the High King to chuckle. "Someone's in one of her moods. I know putting up with Ed alone is going to be a struggle but-

"I don't want you to go." She cut him off. Lucy looked up at Peter on the verge of tears. Her life was crashing down and she needed someone to prove to her that it was going to be okay.

All the humor wiped away from Peter's face and he became serious. Pulling his little sister into a hug, he began telling her everything was going to be okay.

"We'll see each other very soon, Lu. You know that." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

The five Monarchs of Narnia gathered for one last meal together for a while. Aslan never explained if the older siblings were coming back or not. Caspian was now the High King, which didn't fancy well with Edmund. Caspian seemed to be the saddest of them all. Ed and Lucy would get to see them again. After all Peter was his best friend and Susan was his first love. He'd never had what anyone would call a "stable" family, just dead parents and a psychotic uncle who was long gone.

"Well this was fun. Have fun in England." Edmund drawled as he tossed his napkin down on the table and got up from his chair. The Just King was very stubborn, especially when he was pissed. He started to make his way to his chambers.

"I'll go talk to him." Peter said slightly annoyed. He never understood why his brother had to be so difficult. Did he really think this was harder on himself then the rest of them? As he walked to his brother's chambers memories of Narnia began flooded his brain. He smiled at the thought and waltzed into Ed's room, not bothering to knock.

"You really know how to make a seen, don't you Ed?" Peter said followed by a humorlessly laugh. The dark headed teenager rolled his eyes. "You've always had a way with words, Pete."

A comfortable silence drifted among the two. This was their last day together and they were fighting.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I'm really going to miss you." Peter sighed.

King Peter the Magnificent was almost in tears. He didn't know leaving would hurt so damn much. Edmund noticed this and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Goodbye for now." Edmund said softly.

"But not forever," Pete agreed.

Only three monarchs were left at the table. They all stared at each other in sadness and in shock as an awkward silence fell upon them. Caspian cleared his throat. He was waiting for the right opportunity to talk to Susan. He didn't know what to say except to tell her how he felt but even he didn't know yet. He hadn't had enough time to decide that and now she was leaving. For good. Lucy looked over at Caspian and saw how nervous he looked, which was unusual because he was always so calm and collected.

"I'll give you two a minute." Lucy said awkwardly as she left the table.

The rulers stared at each other in silence for what felt like ages until the Gentle Queen finally spoke. "Caspian I-

He cut her off by smashing his lips onto hers. Their lips moved and sync with each other as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. After a few minutes Susan pulled away.

"I wish it wasn't like this. I wanted us to have a chance and now I'm leaving," the queen said breathlessly, her eyes glued to the floor. Caspian lifted her chin gently so that their eyes were locked. "No matter what happens I will always love you, Queen Susan the Gentle."

She smiled as tears began to blur her vision. "I love you too."

Just as the teens were about to kiss again a servant ran into the room with what looked to be an important paper in his hands. He threw his hands on his knees and began gasping for air. Whatever was on that paper must have been urgent.

"Your majesties," the faun greeted with a bow, "the High King Peter has just received a letter from the White Witches daughter, Esteria."

Silence fell upon the two rulers. How could Jadis have a daughter they didn't know about? Susan felt shaky as she remembered what the icy queen had done to Narnia many years ago. The faun handed the letter to Caspian.

"Tell my siblings to meet me in the study in five minutes. If they seem reluctant tell them, it's urgent." She ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." He said with a bow and exited the room. Susan's discomfort did not go unnoticed by Caspian. He quickly held her hand, giving her a comforting squeeze. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the soft part of his neck.

This was the hell she wasn't going to miss in England.

"What do you mean the White Witch has a daughter?" Peter asked in shock. Edmund and Lucy's eyes widened. The five of them were sitting around in the room they always held meetings in. Susan and Caspian were cuddling on the floor while everyone else sat on the couch.

"That's impossible," Lucy said trying to convince herself. She didn't want to believe it.

"Lucy's right. What guy in their right mind would do the humpty hump with the witch bitch?" Ed cut in. Lucy giggled.

"See for yourself," Caspian held out the letter and Edmund took it out of his hands and began skimming through it. "Holy shit," he muttered.

"Let me see." Peter snatched it out of his hands and this time began to read it aloud.

 _Dear High King of Narnia, I'm writing to you because I have a favor I'd like to ask of you. My name is Esteria and I'm the daughter of the White Witch. I know that it seems strange that I'd be writing to you because of everything that happened but I want you to know that I'm not angry. Jadis abandoned me when I was two. I have no idea who my dad is but I found out my mother was the White Witch by Aslan himself. I heard that you and Queen Susan were leaving Narnia and I would like to come with you. No one excepts me because I'm the daughter of the wicked monster but I could start over in a new world. Think about it._

 _From, Esteria_

"Well," the king said turning to Susan, "what do you think, should we bring her?"

"Are you crazy? How do you know that she's not plotting for revenge since we helped kill her mother? You can't just believe everything someone tells you in a letter. How do we know she's genuine? I'm sorry but it's too risky." Susan rambled nervously.

"Then it's settled," Peter clapped his hands. "We'll meet this girl and see what we think."

"Susan scowled. "That's not what I had in mind."

"Come on, Su. She wants a fresh start. For all we know she could be _nothing_ like the White Witch. That's why we need to meet her," Peter reasoned.

Susan sighed. "Fine,"

"Great I'll-

She cut him off. "But we both have to agree before we take her with us."

"Deal," he said.

"Since this has delayed our trip," Susan began. "I think we should have a party."

The guys exchanged looks. They loved Susan and Lucy but every time they planned a party it was the most boring experience of their lives. The music was always classical and soft. There was only slow dancing and the only thing they could look forward to was the food.

"I have a proposal," Ed said triumphantly. "Since this will be our dear older siblings last few days in Narnia, the guys should handle the party planning."

Lucy and Susan both started laughing. The three remained serious as they watched the girls fall to the ground and clench their stomachs with laughter. Once they realized it wasn't a joke they got to their feet and quickly sobered up.

"Sure that seems like a great idea," Lucy piped in.

"I agree." Susan answered.

The girls held their breath and tried to keep from laughing but they simply couldn't. In unison, they both burst into fits of laughter, causing the boys to be slightly annoyed.

"You guys…plan a party…" Lucy started but the laughter continued.

"If we wanted to go through hell we'd bring the White Witch back to life." Susan answered as she gasped for air.

Peter, Caspian, and Edmund exchanged looks of determination. The beautiful Queens of Narnia just declared war.

 **Hey guys! So I really know what you have to think and please don't hold back lol. I'll be updating in a couple days I might even post chapter two tomorrow so stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed:)**


End file.
